


A Game of Hate

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of hate is easier than a game of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a submission from louisplusharryequalslarry to larryfanfictionideas on tumblr: 
> 
> AU where louis and harry hate each other and louis texts him everyday 'i hate you' and one day he texts 'i love you'

Harry sighed as he received the daily ‘I hate you’ message from Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry wasn't sure how Louis ended up with his number, but here they were.

Everyday at 8 pm sharp, Harry received the same message from the insufferable boy. He never answered them.

The two of them were comparable to fire and water. They went to the same high school together, and Harry could remember their dislike for each other dating back to grade school. 

Louis was abrasive. He was the class clown. The only thing he took seriously was soccer, and he always wanted to know everyone’s business. 

Harry, on the other hand, was the perfect student. He ran track, was the president of his school’s Key Club, and still had a 4.0 as a Senior.

They were so different, putting them together was like putting oil and water together in a bottle. Maybe they weren't meant to be.

Despite their obvious differences, Harry couldn’t help but develop a bit of a crush on the other boy. Their run ins were always full of bickering, but Harry found himself endeared by it all.

The small boy was very attractive, and Harry knew his funny exterior was a facade, and he wanted to be the one to see what was under it. Maybe their differences were actually characteristics that complemented each other rather than things that should keep them apart. Perhaps they could be something great, if they tried.

It seemed Louis was not on the same page as him.

Harry thought back to how the messages started.

-

_The party was already raging when Harry arrived with Liam. The soccer team had won their District playoff game earlier that day, and the goalie Niall Horan was throwing a huge party at his house to celebrate._

_Harry navigated around the people present to the kitchen while Liam went off to talk to the current girl he was crushing on. Typical._

_Harry was pouring a drink when someone ran into him, causing the vodka and fruit punch to slosh on the counter._

_He heard a giggle and then a, “Sorry about that!” Harry turned around when he heard the recognizable voice._

_“Oh, it’s you.” Louis said. “I take my apology back then.”_

_“No problem, I’ll just clean it up.”_

_Harry was a firm believer in not giving into Louis’ rudeness. Most times, he only lasted a few lines into the bickering before arguing back._

_Louis smirked. “In that case, you won’t mind this.” He said as he spilled his drink onto the mess already on the counter._

_Harry huffed and was about to reply, but Louis was already on his way out the kitchen door._

_-_

_He cleaned the mess up and poured a new drink before making his way back into the living room where the main part of the party seemed to be going on._

_After sitting on a couch and talking to a few people from his class for a while and consuming more drinks, Harry made his way to the makeshift dance floor where Niall was the DJ._

_Harry danced by himself for a few songs before he felt a pair of hands grasp his hips. He turned his head and saw another Senior named Greg James behind him. Harry hadn’t let loose in forever, so he ground his hips back against the boy behind him._

_He watch as Greg smirked and ground back. From then on, the two grinned front to back in a rhythm as the songs smoothly switched._

_Harry looked out across the large living room and saw none other than Louis Tomlinson staring straight at him. Or was he staring at Greg? Either way, he had a look that could murder lesser people._

_Harry smirked and got filthier with his technique just to see Louis’ reaction. Before the song was even over, Louis had charged through the dance floor and tore Harry away from Greg._

_Louis positioned Harry’s back to his front, and they picked up where him and Greg had left off._

_Harry was very confused. His alcohol muddled mind had a hard time thinking about the situation he was in, but it was actually a nice feeling he was experiencing while dancing with Louis._

_Once Harry had been lulled to the rhythm of a few songs, Louis whispered in his ear._

_“I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?”_

_Harry nodded his head and then let Louis lead him down a hallway. He opened the door to a room that was empty. Judging by the decor, it appeared to belong to Niall._

_“What do you need?” Harry asked._

_“I really don’t need to talk to you. I wanted to bring you somewhere private so I could ask you if I could kiss you. It wouldn’t be appropriate to hold a make out session on the dance floor. Especially after you displayed some of those naughty dance moves.”_

_Harry could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the floor. Louis wanted to kiss him? His archenemy had just asked permission to kiss **him**?_

_He actually hadn’t had the chance to kiss someone in a while. Harry could see no harm in lip locking with someone like Louis. They were at a party, and it was obvious that nothing would come out of the event. It was an almost innocent situation. If you could get past the fact that they were both a little tipsy and hated each other on a normal day._

_Harry nodded his head and grabbed the sides of Louis’ face as their lips came together in a searing kiss. Louis then sat them on the bed in the room._

_He ran his hands through Harry’s curls and Harry couldn’t help but open his mouth in shock when Louis yanked on them._

_From then on, it was a figurative war of tongues. Harry’s brain thought this was what heaven would be like. Endless days of making out with Louis Tomlinson._

_Harry whined as Louis pulled himself away. He gently smiled at Harry before checking his phone and standing._

_“I’ve got to go, curfew and all. Thank you.”_

_With that, Louis was gone and Harry sat alone on Niall’s bed in a drunken daze._

-

The messages had been going on for a month since then.

It was like Louis was reminding himself that their drunken kissing meant absolutely nothing to him. It ticked Harry off to no end.

Harry would say Louis was jealous that he was dancing with Greg, but jealous of who, Harry couldn’t say. Was the kiss meant to make Greg jealous of Louis so the two could have a dramatically romantic moment and get together?

Harry doubted that.

For now, he would let Louis continue his confusing charade.

-

Not even a week had passed before he had a run in with Louis in an empty bathroom. 

Maybe it’s because it was all Harry had thought about the last month, or maybe he was simply fed up with Louis’ game, but Harry chose to confront Louis about it.

“Why do you hate me so much that you have to send me a text about it daily?”

“I hate how smart you are, and how good you are a track, and serving the community. You’re a ridiculous suck up to the teachers and students alike. You can’t walk around the school thinking everyone worships you, so I thought I would remind you that some people hate you."

“That may be true, but it sounds to me like you are replacing the world ‘like’ with ‘hate’ just so you don’t have to admit that we might actually be good together. Our kiss a few months ago also supports my theory that you don’t hate me at all.”

“It meant nothing, and you need to stop thinking about it! We were just doing what drunk high schoolers all across America do. I hate you so much that I can’t stand looking at your face any longer!”

With that, Louis slammed out of the room.

-

At 8 pm that Thursday night, Harry was waiting for the usual ‘I hate you’ to come through. What he received instead almost gave him a heart attack.

_I love you._

Harry was shocked, but it was apparent that Louis had been doing some thinking of his own since Harry confronted him.

Louis was made of gold and bravado. He was an enigma that needed unwrapping, and the text indicated to Harry that he was ready to admit that and finally let someone begin seeing through his layers.

Harry was an open book, and he was ready to share that openness with someone special. He took a deep breathe, and then replied with his heart truly behind the simple message.

_I love you, too._

_And I know there’s no easy way to start this. But we’ve got to start somewhere._

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is a lyric from Start Somewhere by A Yawn Worth Yelling.
> 
> If you liked this work, please leave feedback! :)
> 
> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
